Love in an Elevator
by Artemis 85
Summary: They're stuck in an elevator...I wonder whats going to happen! GWEVIN


A/N: Okay I'm pissed off!!!! I come on here looking for porn and all I get is man porn. For me that doesn't work and I know for a lot of other people that doesn't work either so I'm doing my part to contribute and I'm going to write a KevinXGwen fic, c'mon you guys must have seen the dodgyness that they were giving each other. And just for the record, some of the KevinXBen fics are really hot; I'll give them that lol.

Okay well, enjoy my fic, reviews are well appreciated and yeah…enjoy.

LOVE IN AN ELEVATOR

"Well this is just fucking gay" Kevin leant up against the wall of the elevator and sighed. "This is going to turn out like one of those horror movies where the elevator starts filling up with shit." He looked out of the corner of his eye to Gwen who was sitting on the floor in a corner freaking out slightly.

"What?! The elevator fills up?, oh no, no, no" She strung her long slender finger through her soft red hair and picked at her eyebrows with her delicate finger nails "That does not sound like fun"

Kevin rubbed his temples with his rough calloused fingers "Well you could bust open this elevator with your powers."

It was around two o'clock in the afternoon and Kevin and Gwen had been trapped in this elevator for twenty minutes. It was a small elevator; it had sliver sliding doors like most elevators, was painted in tacky colours and decorated with bright lights and posters overflowing with advertisements. The unnerving elevator music wasn't going to stop in the near future and the whole concept of being stuck in an elevator was getting very old, very quickly.

"I can't do that Kevin, I don't have the money to pay for repairs, and honestly what would I tell mall security, oh yeah I just whipped out a sledge hammer from my ass and busted the doors open." Gwen huffed angrily and folded her arms in front of her chest. "We're just going to have to wait until they can fix the problem." She leant her head against the wall and closed her Jade coloured eyes softly.

The young obsidian haired man admired her gracious form quietly, relishing her soft features and perfect curves; he grinned toothily and rubbed his neck. "Okay then, what do you want to do in the mean time?"

Gwen's eyes snapped open and looked around the enclosed space. "I dunno, there's not much you can do in an elevator." She said matter-of- factly as she picked at lint balls attached to her blue jersey. Kevin looked around as well, she was right, there was bugger all you could do in an elevator, apart from tag on a few posters, sadly he didn't have a pen on him but tagging on posters was pretty weak anyway. Kevin sighed and looked at his feet dejectedly; suddenly the tension in the small space could be cut with a knife.

It was silent for a few minutes apart from the noise of Gwen picking lint off her sweater "Well we could play a game" Kevin offered half heartedly as he scraped dirt from under his fingernails.

"What kind of game?" she asked, looking him up and down suspiciously.

Kevin grinned "The game is called Nervous; it's the best game you will ever play."

Gwen blushed, loving his cheeky grin "Okay, but I've never played it before, what are the rules." She sat up on her knees and took her black heeled shoes off and flattened her legs out on the ground of the elevator.

Somehow Kevin's grin widened "Well, we each remove a piece of each other's clothing, taking turns until one of us gives in first by saying that they're nervous, obviously the aim of the game is too stay in for as long as you can."

Her face was completely red "You can't be serious" Gwen's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she stared at Kevin in awe.

"I'm dead serious, but if you don't wanna play and you can somehow resist my roguish charm by all means we'll play a game of cards." He leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor, crossing his arms behind his head and closing his eyes.

"Fine I'll play, on one condition" Kevin opened a single eye "Hmm?"

"What happens in the elevator stays in the elevator." She held out her hand formally "Deal?"

Kevin eyed her up for a second "Fine, deal." He shook her hand in a floppy hand shake and leant back against the wall.

Gwen fumbled with the bottom of her skirt "So how does the game start"

"Like this" Kevin crawled over and knelt in front of her and grabbed the hem of her jersey "are you nervous?" his fingers tickled the exposed flesh under her shirt.

"…no" she said unsurely, Kevin slowly took off her jumper and Gwen was now down to her white undershirt.

"Okay now it's your turn." Gwen took a deep breath and grabbed the hem of his black shirt in her slender fingers.

"Are you nervous?" Kevin shook his head and Gwen whipped off his shirt, quick and painlessly. She couldn't help but stare; his body had been carved by the gods.

Kevin's grin could not possibly get any bigger "Like what you see?" he loved how her face went as red as her hair. She blushed and looked away quickly.

"NO" her back shot up straight and she somehow went redder, Kevin snickered.

Her pushed her on her back "Not even if I do this" and lingered his body over hers and began to unbutton her blouse "Are you nervous?" she shook her head and bit her lip as a strange yet familiar sensation began to pool in the bottom of her stomach. His fingertips fluttered over her chest and down to her stomach as he undid the buttons, Gwen bawled her fists into her skirt and squeezed her eyes shut as Kevin slowly administrated his tortures.

Kevin noticed this and clasped her small hands in his and un-wove them from her skirt then put them over her head and held them there. Her eyes shot open and Kevin leant down and straddled her, grazing her neck with his lips and exciting her with his wisped breaths on her goose-bumped flesh. "You're turn"

Gwen grinned, catching onto his little game, with the help of her pink and extremely girly powers; she flipped him onto his back and straddled him. Luckily for Kevin, things weren't all bad as he got an extremely good view of her breasts, clad only in a bra and singlet. "Hmmm let's see" Gwen put a finger to her chin and moved her head from side to side, extremely exaggerating her thoughts and moving her crotch against his. Her cheeky and deceiving eyes looked down onto his she smiled softly and rested her small hands on his chiselled pecks.

She trailed her warm hands down his chest "Are you nervous?" her hands finally stopped at the hem of his jeans, causing him to suck in a breath. Gwen's expert fingers dipped under the hem, Kevin's head dropped down against the carpet covered floor with a thud and Gwen had to hold in a giggle. "Nope" his voice was noticeably shaky, but Gwen loved this feeling too much. She smoothly undid the button on his jeans and carefully unzipped his zipper, releasing some of the built up pressure, he let out a ragged breath and kicked off his shoes and wiggled out of his socks.

She stopped short after hooking her fingers around the hem on Kevin's waist "Y'know this is really unfair." Kevin's eyes shot open too look up at her "I'm wearing more clothes than you, and I'm far from nervous." She leant back on Kevin's crotch and slowly raised her leg into the air, giving Kevin a good view up her skirt. She slowly slid off her stocking, revealing her smooth, flawless, long legs. Kevin nearly cried from his pleasurable torture, she put her leg down and removed her stocking from her other leg, showing Kevin an impressive flash of purple under her black skirt.

The pressure in Kevin's pants was too hot to handle and Gwen knew it, she could feel his impressive bulge push through his unzipped jeans. She absolutely loved the feeling of such power over someone like Kevin; someone who could merge with steel and become unbreakable was breaking underneath her. Kevin could see it in her eyes, he propped himself up on his elbows "Well now that we're about even" He sat up fully, causing Gwen to slide down into his lap "Are you nervous?" his large, capable hands sat merrily on her hips.

Gwen shook her head "Nope", Kevin smiled as his hands slid under her white singlet top and slowly pushed it up over her shoulders, it was finally put to rest in a bunched up heap with all the other items of clothes. Kevin sighed happily and rested his head on his folded arms behind him and looked up at the great view. Gwen folded her arms in front of her chest, hiding her breasts clad only in a purple, frilly bra. Kevin grasped her wrists in his hands and slowly pulled them down to rest at her sides. "Don't hide from me" he smiled caringly and pulled her down for a long and lustful kiss.

Her lips were soft on his, he darted out his tongue and licked her lips, she gasped slightly and opened her mouth giving him his well awaited chance to enter; his slippery tongue touched hers tentatively, trying not to frighten her off. She fought back and searched around his mouth, probing it with her tongue, he nibbled at her lip. Their spit mixed in a slippery concoction lathering their mouths and spreading like wildfire. Her lips moved to his neck, nibbling kissing and biting his flesh, she racked her teeth along his shaven neck. Her hands smudged down his chest back to his pants, she broke the kiss and looked up into his eyes. "Are you nervous?"

Gwen's hands grasped his pants and Kevin grinned in his roguish way "Go for it" she pulled down his pants and he helped by kicking them off. All that remained were his black Saturn boxes, "Oh now you've just gone too far" He pushed her over and grabbed her skirt in his fingers "Nervous?" he whispered in her ear, his hot breath swooped over her neck, exciting her flesh and causing her breath to come out in short gasps.

"Not when I'm with you" she smiled up at him and he slowly peeled her skirt off, leaning back and taking it of her small feet. He chucked it in the corner and looked down on her perfect body, her flawless skin and luscious curves; all that was left was her colourful, purple bra and panties, framed with black lace. "Oh Gwen, I didn't know you had such a naughty taste in underwear!" he chuckled and dipped his index finger into the top of her panties, Gwen gasped as his finger swiped at her thick red hair between her legs, coated in a thick layer of her own juices.

Kevin chuckled "You're so easy Gwen" he removed his finger and leant over her, shadowing her body with his well defined and glazed one, soaked in shining sweat. Gwen glared up at him and flipped him onto his back, she straddled him and he looked up at her with a grin "I am so scared" he Joked.

"Oh you will be" Gwen looked down at him evilly and grinded her pelvis into his, Kevin's eyes shot open and he sucked in a breath of air "Ah, unfair!" Gwen grinned and did it again, Kevin went bright red and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. She giggled and her long red hair shook, flaying over her shoulders and teasing the tops of her creamy white breasts. Kevin placed his hands on the sides of her face and pulled her down for a passion filled kiss. While she was distracted his hands slid behind her back and undid her bra, it slipped off and Kevin cracked open an eye to take a peek.

They continued kissing and Kevin quietly coaxed her to roll over onto her back, he broke the kiss and his tongue left a slick trail from her neck down to her breast, Gwen gasped finally realising her lack of clothing, but before she could react, Kevin clasped his lips over her left nipple and sucked tentatively. It was Gwen's turn to have her head hit the floor, she moaned loudly "Oh Keeeevin" Kevin smiled into his administrations and placed his hand on her thigh, drawing circles with his thumb and teasing the sensitive joint between her hip and leg.

Suddenly the elevator doors slid open and a bewildered Ben stood before him; he dramatically covered his eyes "EWWWWWWWWWWWWW, GROOOOOOSS" he pressed the button on the elevator and the doors shut. "I'LL BE WAITING IN THE CAR!!!" with that he walked off, Gwen covered her eyes and groaned. "Oh my god Ben just saw me naked"

Kevin chuckled and continued on his task.

A/N: LOL THAT WAS A BUCKET FULL OF LOLZ TO WRITE!!!! I hope you enjoyed and I finally wrote my contribution to the Ben 10 part of fanfiction. If any of you guys want me to write something with Gwen and Kevin, give me a place and a situation and I'll have a go.

See YAH!


End file.
